


Moonlight Melody

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 尼禄，作为斯巴达家唯一一个明确脱单的男性，维吉尔那种特殊情况不算。但丁一直以为他是个有着有别于他们家族传统的细腻心思和感性的纯情暖男。这个幻想持续到了姬莉叶生日的前一周。那一刻，但丁才发现他的大侄子是和他哥一样，散发着浓浓的金属气息。





	Moonlight Melody

**Author's Note:**

> IF世界设定，私设credo存活。

尼禄，作为斯巴达家唯一一个明确脱单的男性，维吉尔那种特殊情况不算。但丁一直以为他是个有着有别于他们家族传统的细腻心思和感性的纯情暖男。这个幻想持续到那天他看着尼禄从楼上房间走下来，给自己倒了杯水并无视了他发出去“请给我倒杯草莓牛奶”的请求，隔着一张桌子向厨房里的姬莉叶问了句，“姬莉叶，下周生日礼物你有什么想要的吗？”  
第三次尝试启动失败，姬莉叶有些苦恼地盯着那台老旧的烤箱，手指在脸上轻点着，不知道是在思考尼禄的问题还是怎么启动这个肩负重任的烤箱。在尼禄喝完水放下杯子的时候，姬莉叶一把用力拍到烤箱侧壁上，这台闹脾气的老家伙终于亮起了灯光，“那就一台新的烤箱好了。”  
尼禄立刻朝姬莉叶比了个OK的 手势。  
此刻但丁才发现他的大侄子是和他哥一样，散发着浓浓的金属气息。

1.  
导购传单是一样好东西，它可以让人足不出户就了解到各类商品的详细信息，还不像电视广告扯一通有的没的都没能直达重点，要说唯一的不好就是那为了吸引目光而做得花俏无比的画面让人看久了会眼花脑乱。  
放下手中的传单，尼禄伸了个懒腰打断了在他右边不断唠叨的但丁的话，旋转身下的转椅背对左边不断制造金属色高亮白光的妮可，拯救他可怜的耳朵和眼睛。  
“所以你到底想说什么？”  
但丁叹了口气，一手搭在尼禄肩膀上，盯着他语重深长地说：“你真的觉得年轻女孩子会喜欢在生日的时候收到自己恋人送来的烤箱吗？”  
“为什么不？那不是姬莉叶自己想要的东西吗？”  
感情自己花了一早上向他传授的拯救直男秘籍，这小鬼是一点都没听进去了，“Kid，你要知道在充满礼花、彩带和糖果的派对里，你捧出来一台烤箱的场景就像……”  
“就像其他男士面对因盛装而不便的女伴是递上肩膀，而你是直接上去把人家的鞋子给脱了。”  
终于停下了手中的工作，妮可顶着一个巨大的护目镜转过身，双手食指比枪和但丁对了“还是你懂我”的小仪式。  
“……”明明被夹在中间却感觉自己被孤立了的尼禄挠了挠头，有些苦闷地问：“那你们说到底送什么给姬莉叶好？”  
突然被问到这个，原本聊得开心的两人顿时沉寂了下来，这个倒是真的有点难度。  
“那……玩偶？”但丁尝试性地建议，女孩子不都喜欢那种软乎乎的东西吗？  
尼禄摇头否决，“姬莉叶对那些绒毛过敏。”  
“饰品？”但丁给出第二个建议。  
妮可又一次抢了白，“算了吧。姬莉叶哥哥上次好不容易存钱给姬莉叶买了个胸针，他三天之后又送了姬莉叶一条项链，姬莉叶不戴他送的还一直委屈地盯着人家。你知道克雷多当初在酒吧里哭诉了多久吗？嘤嘤嘤，我妹妹被野小子给拱了。”  
但丁和妮可同时爆发出一阵大笑。  
“所以你们有什么好的建议吗？”给了那两个光添乱的家伙一个人一个脑瓜崩，尼禄笑得一脸狰狞。  
“衣服！漂亮的小裙子没有人可以抵抗的！”但丁往后退了几步，防止他那个暴力的小侄子又朝他脸上来一拳。  
妮可瞪了尼禄一眼，捂着红肿的额头站在一旁拒绝发言。  
“怎么可以送这么不知廉耻的东西给姬莉叶”但丁的这个建议被尼禄红着脸无情地反驳回去。  
“不知廉耻？”但丁对尼禄的脑回路有点不明所以，“小子，你到底在想什么啊？”  
“不是说男人送女生衣服都是为了可以亲手脱下它吗？”  
“我的天，尼禄你还真的是个纯情的小男孩啊！”  
大笑再次在除尼禄以外的两个人中爆发出来。妮可把推到脑门上的护目镜拉了下来，在自己偶像面前维持最后的形象，而但丁已经笑到跪在地上颤抖了，留下尼禄站在原地又气又恼，想揍对方又觉得这样子就是认定了自己过于纯情的事实。

2.  
车库的卷闸被推高，阳光猛地盖过了原本昏暗的灯光，照亮了那三个吵闹成一团的人。崔西和蕾蒂对视了一眼，双双耸了下肩，表示这是一副奇特而又常见的场景。  
“有什么值得庆祝的事情发生吗？”崔西拖着她惯有的暧昧长音问道，长腿跨过满地狼藉的工具走到尼禄面前，白皙的手指戳着对方还在泛红的脸。而蕾蒂由于身上庞大的武装只能止步在门外，伸长脖子提醒众人说话大声点。  
一向看热闹不嫌事大的但丁很快便把前情都交代了个清楚，笑声顿时从二重奏变四重音。崔西已经笑得整个身子都瘫软到了尼禄身上，又被但丁拉扶到一旁的椅子坐下。朝尼禄抛了个不用谢的眼神，但丁贴心地给在场的女士们各自递了一瓶冰凉的可乐。  
“既然你不想给姬莉叶送衣服，那就让我来咯。”崔西朝尼禄打了个响指，将这个三人好不容易想到的提议收入了自己囊袋。  
“是上次看到那件吗？确实不错。”蕾蒂卸下了武装，坐在离门口不远的地方，对崔西的提案予以肯定。  
“那绝对是件漂亮的礼物。小子，你羡慕吗？”喝完汽水，崔西又想去逗弄尼禄了。  
抢先一步远离崔西的调戏，尼禄在心里暗自吐槽一番崔西和蕾蒂这种前天吵架，后天一起逛街的奇怪行为，嘴上还是一贯的强硬，“没什么。蕾蒂你呢？你会送什么给姬莉叶。”  
姬莉叶和所有人的关系都很好，尼禄肯定蕾蒂不会说出不关她事的回答。  
“我吗？”蕾蒂指了一下自己，向后弯腰摆了个妩媚的动作，像猫一样狡猾地朝他眯起半边眼，“这个尼禄小朋友你是学不来的了。那是金钱的力量。”  
好吧。要说尼禄和但丁最相像的地方，大概就是贫穷了。  
“不过～”从胸口抽出一封信朝所有人晃了晃，全然不顾除了尼禄之外的三道口哨，更加诱惑地在信封上亲了一口，“这是拉近我们距离的好机会。”  
尼禄迟疑地接过那封还带着体温的信，他真的希望蕾蒂可以正常地存放委托信，不过任务还是要接的，报酬还是需要的。拆开读完委托的内容，尼禄面带难色地朝但丁说：“委托人让你也一起去。”  
“那我也要去！”听到但丁也要参加，妮可像是忘了自己还在和尼禄闹别扭的事情，立刻跳起来报名。  
反正他们也要用到车，妮可的主动还正好省下了尼禄哄她的麻烦。转头把写有地址的信件交给妮可，尼禄却发现了一样突兀的东西正藏在妮可身后，银色的金属外框，玻璃门后是一排整齐的加热管和分割网，圆润的旋转开关仔细地刻画着时间度。那是……  
“恶魔供能，大功率快速加热，四面均匀受热，超大空间满足大家庭需要。”拍打着那个花了她一早上在拼合的烤箱，妮可自豪而惋惜地对尼禄感叹，“抱歉了兄弟，这个礼物我先选了。”  
顾不上是否会被楼上的姬莉叶听到，也不管之后妮可会不会去告状，尼禄在朝妮可比了个大大的中指的同时喊道：“Fuck You！Nico！”

3．  
被干涸的泥土卡住的绯红女王发出令人牙酸的悲鸣，紧握他的男人再次暴躁地拧动发动把手，烧红的剑刃终于砍碎了眼前的一大块泥巴。细碎的黄色光点和泥巴碎块一起在尼禄身边擦过，耳边又传来了但丁烦人的笑声和戏谑，砍了几个小时泥巴的尼禄瞬间被点爆了，“但丁！你这糟老头就不能稍微闭个嘴吗？！”  
“你说啥？”在泥洞的另一头使用咿呀剑法开通道路的但丁明显没听起尼禄在说什么，扭头回问尼禄。黄色的光点萦绕了他一声，片刻后“咿呀！”的声音把但丁给淹没了。  
这其实是一只弱小的恶魔，占据了这个玻璃艺术家的矿洞，用一坨坨泥巴把自己和矿洞封藏起来。这位无缘无故被断了创作来源的艺术家请了不少恶魔猎人来帮忙却都无功而返的原因，大概就是因为这些不断重复他们制造噪音的黄色光点吧。  
“天！就没有办法阻止一下吗？”捂紧耳朵，尼禄觉得自己快要被逼疯了。  
“没有办法了，不把本体找出来这些东西是不会消失的。”  
只需轻轻一捏，那些黄色小光点就会碎成几块更细小的光斑，但从中制造出来的噪音却一丝没有降低。  
“尼禄，耳朵捂好了。待会我可照顾不了你。”给尼禄提了个醒，但丁把手指往耳朵里一放，挂着两道血痕挥起巨大的魔剑把整个山洞砍得摇晃。  
这真的是只弱小的恶魔，小小的一只，只有尼禄半根手指的大小，被魔人化的但丁捏在手上，嘴里不断模仿着但丁嘶哑的声音在求饶，却一点也没想到这样这会更加激怒但丁。  
“吃掉吧。”把小恶魔举到嘴边，灼热的恶魔火焰吓得它紧紧抱住但丁的手指。  
小恶魔瑟瑟发抖的可怜样子让尼禄有点不忍心，开口帮它求了个情，“你就不能直接给它个了断吗？吓唬它真的是恶趣味。”  
本来以为能得救的小恶魔更激动了，扯着尼禄平时绝对不会发出的高音在哭喊。  
此时但丁的听力已经完全自愈了，被突然这么一声高音刺激，差点就失手把它给捏碎了。甩手把小恶魔扔个尼禄，但丁恢复成人形捂耳晃脑地往洞穴外面走，留下尼禄捧着那只还在哽咽的恶魔若有所思。

4.  
姬莉叶的生日派对确实和但丁说的一样，本来就布置得整洁温馨的房子被装点上了满满的气球和彩带，糖果和点心在屋子的各个角落卖力地散发诱人的甜美香气，悬挂的“Happy Birthday”的小装饰在微小的气旋中欢快跳跃，提醒着大家这是个特殊的日子。就连维吉尔也和但丁这气氛下和平地坐在一起，任由但丁偷走他蛋糕上的一颗草莓。  
在分食完蛋糕之后，大家围着姬莉叶坐成一圈，陆续给她送上准备已久的礼物。  
妮可是第一个上阵的，指挥尼禄把那台涂着奇特漆面的烤箱搬进厨房，妮可摸着姬莉叶的脑袋，大力赞扬她平时做的饭菜实在是过于美味。  
帕蒂作为商业大亨，给的礼物也十分豪迈，大大的信封里整齐码着一堆她家商店的各种代金券。尼禄发誓但丁的眼睛从帕蒂掏出那个信封开始就没离开过，帕蒂也挑衅地向但丁摇了摇那个厚实的信封。  
紧跟着帕蒂，蕾蒂有些懊恼地感叹自己的礼物还是输给了大小姐。她送给姬莉叶的是一本古董乐谱，纸页有些发黄却保存得很好，上面时而工整时而潦草的手抄音符，这似乎还是原作者的手写孤本。捧着这本珍贵的手稿，姬莉叶连忙向蕾蒂道谢，都一一被她摆手堵了回去。  
“玛丽，人家向你道谢就该坦率接受。”维吉尔还是一如既往地喜欢喊蕾蒂的本名，把对方刺激得像一只被踩了尾巴的猫要冲上去挠他一顿。无视被但丁摁着的蕾蒂，维吉尔递了一个绑着蓝色缎带的纸袋给姬莉叶，并示意她打开。  
“谢谢叔叔。”姬莉叶乖巧地接过并打开了维吉尔的礼物，那是一双黑色的高筒手袖，黑色的缎面上用银线细细地绣上了精美的花纹，看上去高贵又典雅。  
“这个我封印了一点恶魔之力和魔法，应该挺好用。”维吉尔担心对方只是把这个当成普通的配饰，故作无意地补上一句，还体贴地做了拳击的动作。  
“哦！这可真的帮大忙了！”姬莉叶发自内心地惊叹感谢。  
捏了把眉心，崔西抱着老母亲的心情感叹维吉尔的毁人不倦，随后拿出了她的礼物，一条有白纱和丝绸拼合而成的连衣裙。带着姬莉叶和裙子离席片刻，崔西扶着一身纯白的姬莉叶出现在了大厅门口。  
那条裙子简直是量身为姬莉叶而缝制的，光滑亮丽的丝绸完美勾勒出姬莉叶性感的身材，围脖的一圈白纱垂落在她肩膀两边，在性感中平添了一份清纯典雅。姬莉叶盘起的发髻上还别着克雷多邮寄来的水晶发饰，此刻的她看上去就像一朵艳丽开放的纯洁百合。脚上新换上的一双银色高跟鞋明显不是姬莉叶平时习惯的高度，即使有崔西扶着她依旧走得颤巍。  
妮可连忙撞了一下看呆的尼禄，提醒这是他上场的最好时机了。幸好这次尼禄也顺利接收到众人的暗示，走上前接过了崔西的班，右手托着姬莉叶的右手，左手环过姬莉叶的腰，有力地承接了姬莉叶大半的体重，让她轻飘却平稳地走回到属于她的座位上。  
等姬莉叶落座，但丁带着一群小孩咋呼呼地登场，在但丁的指挥下小孩们齐声向姬莉叶说了声生日快乐。为首的那个小孩捧着一个大大的花环踮着脚给姬莉叶戴上，揉了下鼻子小声夸赞姬莉叶漂亮，其他小孩也有样学样地围上去向姬莉叶吐叙着他们所学到的所有赞美。  
在姬莉叶忙着用轻吻应付那群小孩的时候，尼禄走到但丁身边，有些吃味地说道，“但丁，你的礼物也太取巧了吧，就小鬼加随处可见的花环？”  
“小尼禄你再认真看看。”但丁也不和尼禄多说啥，昂了下下巴让尼禄自己观察。  
那个花环很大，几乎把姬莉叶的所有头发都挡住了，很好，克雷多的礼物又白送了。纯白的细碎小花被嫩绿的枝蔓缠紧，弯曲成一个漂亮的圆形，为了不让整个花环显得过于单调，采用的花朵中还混进了一些鲜红的玫瑰，半透明的花瓣折射着瑰丽的光芒…那些玫瑰是用晶石细工雕刻而成的！  
尼禄惊讶地盯着但丁，问了句你该不会是去抢劫了吧？！这么贵重的礼物完全不能想象是但丁这个穷光蛋可以拿出来的。  
“保密哦。”回避过尼禄的问题，但丁巧妙地转移了话题，用大家都听得到的声音宣布，“好了，最后轮到尼禄仔了，你的礼物呢？”  
大伙的视线随着但丁的这句话全部转移到了尼禄身上，一双双眼睛期待地盯着他，尤其是姬莉叶，她甚至激动到脸都泛红了。虽然表面说着不在意，让尼禄别紧张，但尼禄的礼物对她来说有多特殊的意义只有她自己清楚。

淡蓝色的包装让这份不大礼物显得尤为可爱，尼禄小心翼翼地捧着它在众人热切的目光中将这个小小的纸盒交到姬莉叶手上。  
“我可以打开它吗？”姬莉叶将这份礼物捧在心口，歪过头盯着尼禄飘忽的眼神问。  
“当然。”  
白色的缎带被拆开，淡蓝的外壳被除去，姬莉叶从纸盒里捧出了一个精巧的玻璃工艺品。透明的椭圆形外壳里罩着一颗苍翠繁茂的大树，树下有一张简易的木椅，明明没有人却散落着几张写着字的纸张，蜿蜒的小路消失在外壳边缘。在这工艺品的顶端还被固定了一个趴卧着的小天使，肚子和外壳间的一道缝隙意味着这个小摆件可以被悬挂起来。而底部则是一圈漂亮的玫瑰花藤，起伏的花藤围绕着让它可以站立在姬莉叶的掌心。托着这个小巧的玻璃蛋，姬莉叶有些哽咽地向尼禄道谢。  
原来他还记得。  


5.  
由于有小孩子在场，这场生日宴会没有延续得太晚。崔西和蕾蒂的难得参与也让收拾工作变得轻松快速。姬莉叶梳洗完回到房间的时候月亮才刚爬上窗台，借着明亮的月光，她甚至不用点灯也能把崔西送的礼服挂到墙上的衣架，维吉尔送的手袖也用衣架支好在一旁。帕蒂送的一叠代金券放在桌面上家记本的隔壁。蕾蒂送的手抄歌谱被她装进一个木盒子里放在书架上方。又拿出一个木盒将但丁送的那个昂贵花环端正地摆好，姬莉叶把它藏到柜子深处。  
趴在桌子上盯了尼禄送的小摆件半刻，姬莉叶笑着敲了敲那圆润的外壳，打击出清脆的叮咚声响。取过尼禄用来包扎礼物的白色缎带，姬莉叶在那个小天使的身上绑了个蝴蝶结，随后又把它挂到了窗檐上，透过通透的玻璃，纯白的月光顿时变得多彩梦幻。像是萤火虫被月光惊扰到，点点黄色的荧光突然间从翠绿的玻璃树冠中冒出，在小小的罩子里轻盈起舞。  
一阵微风吹来，轻轻的歌声和风一起萦绕在房间里。有点生硬，有点断续，还有着走音，但足够真挚的情感让这首歌足以媲美天籁。  
跪在窗前，少女低头祷告。

亲爱的月神，感谢您对我歌者的祝福与庇护。  
愿他如同您的光辉，灿烂永存。


End file.
